Qhono
Qhono was a Dothraki warrior and lieutenant in the Targaryen army. After the death of Khal Moro, he became the de facto leader of the Dothraki loyal to Daenerys Targaryen, until his death at the Battle of Winterfell. Biography Season 6 Qhono is among the Dothraki horde escorting a captive Daenerys Targaryen along with Aggo, leading her to their master Khal Moro. Along the way, the two Dothraki taunt and mock their prisoner. Later, he is present along with two bloodriders plus Moro's wives as the khal contemplates raping Daenerys prior to her revealing her true identity as Khal Drogo's widow."The Red Woman" After the khalasar's arrival in Vaes Dothrak, he personally escorts Daenerys to the dosh khaleen."Oathbreaker" During the khalar vezhven determining their charge's fate, Qhono was in the city during the talks when the temple was set ablaze by Daenerys, killing his khal plus nine others in addition to the other bloodriders. He watched on in horror as the wood-and-thatch building burned to the ground, knowing he couldn't do anything about it. After he saw Daenerys emerge completely unscathed, Qhono joined the rest of Vaes Dothrak's denizens in bowing down to their new Khaleesi."Book of the Stranger" Season 7 Qhono successfully crossed the Narrow Sea with the rest of Daenerys's Dothraki. He is the senior bloodrider present when Jon Snow and Davos Seaworth arrive on Dragonstone. At Missandei's prompting, Qhono confiscates their visitors' weapons and leads the way to Daenerys's throne room. When Jon moves too close to his khaleesi, Qhono moves into a defensive position as a warning. When Daenerys cuts the meeting short, she gives a long list of orders to Qhono, presumably regarding how Jon and Ser Davos are to be treated."The Queen's Justice" Qhono is one of the guards that protect Tyrion Lannister as he watches on the Battle of the Goldroad. Qhono tells the Lord Hand that his people do not fight well against the Dothraki while Tyrion, who is visibly disturbed by watching his people get cut down, continues to watch on."The Spoils of War" After the battle commences, he dresses in the stolen attire of the Lannister generals, and escorts Randyll and Dickon Tarly to their execution after they refuse to bend the knee."Eastwatch" After their return to Dragonstone, Qhono escorts Ser Jorah Mormont to Daenerys, when he claimed to be a friend of hers. Later, he is present when Jon Snow and a group of allies depart Dragonstone for Eastwatch, hoping to capture a wight beyond the wall."Eastwatch" The mission is successful, and House Lannister agrees to parley with House Targaryen in response to the Great War. Qhono is on hand during the Parley in King's Landing, acting as a guard of Daenerys's contingent."The Dragon and the Wolf" Season 8 Qhono rides into Winterfell not far behind Daenerys and Jon Snow while marching the Targaryen army of Dothraki and Unsullied through winter town. He is also present when Tyrion announces that they must band together if they hope to defeat the Night King. Later, while in Winterfell, Qhono informs Daenerys that her dragons are eating only eighteen goats and eleven sheep."Winterfell" Qhono attends the war council as Jon briefs everyone on the plan to defeat the army of the dead."A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms" At the Battle of Winterfell, Qhono and the rest of the Dothraki army, under the command of Ser Jorah Mormont, are in formation to charge the army of the dead. Before the charge, the red priestess Melisandre casts a magical spell that lights the blades of all the Dothraki screamers. The Dothraki then charge towards the army of the dead but are ultimately slaughtered with only a few surviving. Qhono is among the casualties in this charge and becomes a wight. He is amongst the wights attacking Drogon, causing him to panic and throw Daenerys off his back. Qhono is ultimately destroyed with all the other wights when the Night King is destroyed by Arya Stark."The Long Night" His corpse is later burned in a mass funeral."The Last of the Starks" In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, no Dothraki named "Qhono" has been mentioned in the storyline as of the fifth novel, A Dance with Dragons. However, the storyline in which Qhono is involved in the show will not appear in the books until the sixth book in the series, The Winds of Winter, which has not been released yet, so he could appear in that book. Appearances * Only appears as a corpse. Quotes References es:Qhono de:Qhono fr:Qhono ru:Кхоно Category:Dothraki Category:Servants and retainers of House Targaryen Category:Deceased individuals Category:Wights